


am i still a skeptic or did you make me a believer?

by sapoeysap



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, also andy and joe are best friends whatever universe, and blink and youll miss it pete cameos, buzzfeed unsolved au, ft spooning, little spoopy ghost boys in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 21:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13016724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapoeysap/pseuds/sapoeysap
Summary: He wishes this warehouse was haunted, so he could pretend a ghost had spooked him into blushing or some crap, and perhaps creep Patrick out at the same time.





	am i still a skeptic or did you make me a believer?

**Author's Note:**

> totally inspired by this photo
> 
>  
> 
> [here](http://kelseywinslow.tumblr.com/post/168550548570/he-wishes-this-warehouse-was-haunted-so-he-could/)  
> oh and my girlfriend made an awesome mood board for this ?!
> 
> [here](http://the-late-dentarthurdent.tumblr.com/post/168687501248/my-gf-wrote-a-buzzfeed-unsolved-au-for-joetrick-so)
> 
>    
> Joe's the Shane  
> Patrick's the Ryan
> 
> (forever unchecked, yell at me if theres mistakes)

So maybe Joe shouldn’t have gotten high before recording a ghost hunting show. But you know, worst mistakes have probably been made. There not even out in the field properly, just in a little nook of the BuzzFeed office to record the in-between scenes where they discuss all the field stuff.

Patrick is trying to record the intro, voice patient over “on today’s episode of Buzzfeed Unsolved” except his patience is wearing thin as Joe wheezes laughter out.

“It’s an episode on a frickin’ Pokémon game dude. What’s not funny about that” Joe’s lisp gets more pronounced when he’s trying to talk and not laugh. It’s enough to make Patrick crack a smile, even though he just wants this filler recorded and done with.

“Joe just. For a minute, be quiet” and so Joe shuts up, looking at the camera mounted on the side with a quizzical eyebrow, as if to say, “well what can you do”

“On today’s episode of BuzzFeed Unsolved we look at so called ‘Lavender town syndrome’ in Pokémon Red and Blue, which reportedly lead to over a hundred kids in Japan committing suicide”

Patrick pauses looks at Joe and sighs. Like he knows Joe is gonna give all the banter he’s got for this one. Deep breath in and he launches into his semi-scripted spiel. Joe’s perfect for this, he responds exactly when he needs to without needing any kind of cue or prompting. It’s always funny humorous banter, he’s sceptical but smart enough to believe in the plausible and not deny everything Patrick says outright. The weed probably helps.

It takes a few tries, and editing will be hell. Especially because Patrick say’s something so dumb that Joe loses it, making Patrick lose it in turn, and there stuck in deep belly laughter for five or so minutes. But they make it through.

And then Pete pokes his head around the door, right as there turning of the camera. And reminds them that they have a photoshoot in an hour and they probably need to go over and get ready. Joe makes some offhand comment about how he’s lucky his eyes aren’t red ringed anymore, and Pete’s laughing as he leaves, eyes crinkling up at the corners.

They have to drive to the photoshoot location, shoved in the back of an Uber down to some warehouse. It’s a half an hour or so journey but with the LA traffic it will probably end up being an hour. Joe fell asleep about three seconds in, head lolling on the chair as he’s lulled into sleep by the sounds of the road. Patrick catches himself staring in the rear-view mirror. He's got this journey to think, driver doesn’t seem one for talking, so his thoughts run wild.

Joe’s kind of perfect, in the worst way. Since they started working on Unsolved together Patricks done nothing but develop a crush, it’s not full blown, more slowly building up, every time Joe does something. Like the way he laughs, or talks in weird non-sequiturs that half the time are impossible to keep up with. Or the fact that he plays guitar as a hobby, really well. Joe shifts in his seat, hair falling over his eyes. And the hairs definitely another attribute Patrick’s fallen for, especially on the times where they share a room on a shoot. The way Joe looks in just his pyjama bottoms and ratty band shirts, hair pulled into a bun and glasses perched on his face. Then the way Joe ignores his pillow divider rules and rolls over the divide in his sleep, drooling on Patricks leg while he stays awake convinced he’s heard something spooky.

Patricks spaced out so much he hasn’t noticed they’ve arrived at the warehouse, and that Joe, apparently awake, is trying to nudge him out of the car, and the evil glares of their uber driver.

Joe hates photoshoots, it’s made clear 5 seconds after their shepherded inside by an assistant. But they end up with a half decent few photos in the dingy warehouse. Patrick in his normal button up shirt, cardigan, fedora combo. Joe in a thick denim shirt, he doesn’t need anything else, Patrick feels uncomfortable in his body, likes to be hidden behind the layers. But Joe, Joe looks perfect without ever dressing up. He’s grumbling under his breath the whole time, even as they go to look at the photographer’s screen. The best photo, and the one the photographer points out, has Joe, camera firmly in his hands searching look on his face, towering over Patrick, fedora slightly tilted on his head, with a look of borderline fear plastered on his face.

The photographer goes through a couple more photos, singling out an off the cuff shot of Patrick gazing into the camera, while he holds up his hand to squish Joe’s face in. It’s Patricks favourite. He loves it enough that he doesn’t feel guilty asking the photographer for his own copy. Maybe under the guise of posting it to Instagram or something.

* * *

Joe loves his job. Just menial working at BuzzFeed was fun enough. But Unsolved is something else. Him and Patrick just click, even though Patrick is dumb as shit with some of the theories he busts out. Like come on just because a door slammed closed once when no one was near it doesn’t mean that ghosts are real. Aliens on the other hand, but Joe and Patrick could spin that thread for hours back and forth.

Joe loves his job because he might just be in love with Patrick, the way he’s dumb as shit with the theories, pouring over them all the time. Laptop always open with hundreds of tabs. The way Patrick enforces a pillow barrier when there sharing a bed, even though Joe feels the shorter man’s gaze appraise him in his falling apart Chewbacca vest that makes up his pyjamas. Joe can’t help what he does in his sleep, if that means rolling over and spooning the pillow just to be a little closer to Patrick then so what.

He’s spent the photoshoot grumbling for no reason, but it’s worth it especially when he sees the photo of his face scrunched up in Patricks hands. And then Patrick asks the photographer for a copy of the photo. And Joe is ready to die there and then. Stupid ghost hunting show. He wishes this warehouse was haunted, so he could pretend a ghost had spooked him into blushing or some crap, and perhaps creep Patrick out at the same time.

* * *

 

“You have to tell him at some point”

“Shut up Andy”

It’s a barb Joe has traded with his best friend nearly every day since he took the Unsolved job. Since he came home talking about blonde hair and wide framed glasses. Andy’s done enough eye rolls at how easily the younger man has fallen. But then he meets Patrick and realises he’s exactly Joe’s type. Joe’s young enough to believe in love at first sight, but Andy approves of Patrick, and so that just makes Joe want him even more.

“Hold on Andy, I’ve got another call”

Joe kinda feels like Scully in that episode of the X-Files, where she’s pampering herself in the bath while on the phone to both Skinner and Mulder. Except his bath equivalent is the couch with a bottle of beer next to him, and Louis curled up in his lap, and the chunky cord phone is now just the latest iPhone model.

“Hello?”

“Hey Joe” its Patrick, voice sounding chipper. “We have been given a mission of the utmost importance” Joe’s squeezes out a wheeze of laughter at the silly accent Patricks putting on.

“We’re off to Oregon”

“I hear a but in your voice”

“But, I can’t tell you where or why we are going”

“Well great…” Joe pauses, before adding “Are we staying somewhere”

“Oh and your gonna love it. Gotta go Joe”

“Bye Patrick”, is the reply he fits in before he’s met with the odd dialling tone reminding him he’s still on call to Andy.

“You’re like a lovesick puppy Trohman”

“Shut up Hurley” and with that Joe hangs up and goes back to nursing his beer, hand idling through Louis fur as his phone buzzes with a text of details from Patrick.

* * *

 

It’s a fucking haunted house amusement hotel, that supposedly is haunted itself, beyond the plastic dolls and fake spiderwebs.

Joe flew to Oregon for this bullshit. He’s holding the camera as Patrick goes to the supposedly haunted room 215. The rooms full of fucking creepy dolls, rag dolls, toy dolls, teddy bears with glass eyes. Its haunting and shit scary. Patrick is shaking like a leaf.

Joe’s laughing, perhaps as a defence mechanism, kind of grateful he did not get high before this. Because dealing with those dolls high would be end game.

* * *

 

It’s the normal haunted room set up, film a little bit about the history of the room, see if any spooky things happen, take the piss out of Patrick, then get ready and head to bed. Camera tripod set at the end of the bed. Joe gives it a long look of here goes, as he pulls the creepiest doll up and out from under the bed where they have hidden them, and nestles it in the crook of his arms. Patrick comes out from the bathroom, settles into the bed, turns to say goodnight to Joe, and practically shits himself. Its hysterical. Episode ending worthy, especially how hard he hits Joe with a pillow. It works out in Joe’s favour though, because the pillow Patrick hits with him, was the divider pillow, and it never gets replaced. It remains on the floor, down next to the pit of dolls, perhaps Patricks to afraid to retrieve it, in fear that the dolls will grab and take him under.

So when Joe falls asleep, there’s nothing in the way that stops him from cuddling up to Patrick and the camera catches it all. The way Patrick looks at Joe, carding the sleeping man’s hair through his fingers, smiling at him. Calm moments before he swears he hears a sound, and Joe mumbles, “it was nothing stop” over his spooked-out rhetoric. Patrick finally falls asleep somewhere around 4am, lulled by the fact that nothing seems to be going on in the room, and how warm and snuggly Joe is.

Joe wakes up staring into the creepy doll he’d left the night before, it makes him jump for a second, but as his body moves, he realises that arms have stretched around him, he’s being spooned, and it can’t be anyone but Patrick. So he lets himself be spooned and so what no one will know if he maybe wiggles his butt around, and oh yep that’s definitely Patricks groin up against his ass. And then he belatedly realises that no one but the fucking camera filming them will see this, and he’s lucky they edit their own video. The next thing he does is entirely early morning pre-coffee haze adrenaline fuelled. He rolls over carefully, so he’s facing Patrick. Who looks about 12 when he sleeps, without his glasses hair flopped over like some poor imitation of sideburns. Joe can’t help but be in love. Patrick’s adorable. Patrick’s in his arms, all warm. Patrick’s opening his eyes. Shit.

“Morning”

“Morning Joe” Patricks blushing, it’s evident on his pale skin. Lips ready to form a sorry, Joe beats him to the apologies.

“I’m sorry for how hard this is gonna be to edit”

“Wha-“

Patrick’s cut off, by the press of Joe’s lips against his.

(and as he pulls away, 5 or so minutes later, out of breath. Patrick might drop a line about how hard it will be to edit, and how much he doesn’t care)

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> title - left handed kisses, andrew bird ft fiona apple  
> maybe soon i'll go back to power rangers fan fic
> 
> Sorry that the spooky stories weren't that spooky, lavender town seemed easy and the doll thing was totally not based of that b99 episode. And that I accidentally did an ATL reference. Though im pretty sure i snuck a lotro reference to make up for it. (nevermind the small bit outright about the x files)


End file.
